1. Field of the Disclosure
The disclosed technology relates to a preferential oxidation reactor and a fuel cell system thereof, and more particularly, to a preferential oxidation reactor configured to prevent delay in a catalytic reaction due to the overflow of condensate or improve cooling efficiency of catalysts.
2. Description of the Related Art
As concern about the exhaustion of carbon energy and interest in environmental pollution have increased, studies have been conducted to develop nonpolluting electric energy. Particularly, studies have been conducted to develop a fuel cell capable of generating electric energy from abundant materials such as hydrogen and oxygen. Because of problems related to storage, hydrogen (H2) fuel in fuel cells may be produced as a reformate obtained by reforming ethanol, methanol, liquefied petroleum gas (LPG), gasoline or the like. The reformate also includes carbon dioxide and carbon monoxide. Carbon monoxide in the reformate has a tendency to decrease electrode activation in the fuel cell. Thus, the amount of carbon monoxide should be decreased to about 10 ppm or less before the reformate may be used as a fuel in the fuel cell. A system or method for removing carbon monoxide in the reformate (hereinafter, referred to as a ‘hydrogen mixture gas’) may include use of a membrane of a palladium alloy, methanation, preferential oxidation, and the like. Systems for preferential oxidation use a preferential oxidation (Prox) reactor.
However, during the process of passing a hydrogen mixture gas through a catalytic layer, a heat exchange is performed between the hydrogen mixture gas and the catalytic layer and condensation of moisture in the hydrogen mixture gas occurs, which creates condensate water. Repetition of the process increases levels of the condensate water in a receiving portion. Condensate water should be removed from the receiving portion before increasing levels of condensate water contact the catalyst. If condensate water contacts the catalyst, oxidation reaction efficiency decreases.